


Shiver

by Inell



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally written in 2009, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim’s advisor strongly encouraged his participation, which is why he decides to attend the costume party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 5, 2009

It’s been two months since Jim enrolled in Starfleet Academy. During that time, he’s settled in relatively well, especially considering he hasn’t been in this type of environment since he was sixteen and dropped out of high school. Six years without rules or restrictions is a long time, over a quarter of his life, but he’s determined to make this work. Easy enough to blame it on a dare if anyone bothers to ask, not that they do, but he’s doing it mostly for himself. The chance of getting into space makes the whole thing worth it. Plus, people always compare him to his dad and find him lacking, so at least now he’s going to be playing on the same turf when he’s judged.  
  
Besides all that, he’s smart, genius level and shit, so most of the classes aren’t a challenge to him yet. He can pass them with little effort, which leaves him time to have fun. Sure, it’s only been two months, but he doubts the work is going to get difficult enough to require total concentration. Partial, maybe, but not complete. It’s good because he wants to be finished in three years. He’s planning to do summer courses, and he’ll be able to take a couple of extra classes next term if he shows his advisor that he can be in the top of his classes.  
  
Fortunately, school isn’t all about class work and studying. Plenty of students have their heads up their asses and wouldn’t know fun if it came up and hit them, but there are others who enjoy a good time, whether it’s drinking or fucking. He’s already developing a reputation around campus for the latter, which is funny considering he hasn’t had time to hook up with too many girls yet. The dorm restrictions are a pain in the ass, too, not that he can’t sneak into a girl’s room if she’s invited him. He just doesn’t really want to get kicked out of school over a one night stand.  
  
This thing he’s attending isn’t as fun as going to the bar for a few beers, though. It’s the Academy’s annual Halloween masquerade party, put on by the Xenolinguistics Club to celebrate Terran traditions and shit. Not his usual type of event to attend, but his advisor strongly encouraged his participation, so he decided what the hell. Costumes can be fun, and he deserves to reward himself after a long week with too many research projects and not enough fun. He plans to scope out the guests, find someone who’s also looking for no strings sex, and spend the rest of the night getting laid. If there’s alcohol involved, that’s a bonus.  
  
Since he’s in the mood for sex, he chose his costume accordingly. Tight jeans that make his ass look good, a blue shirt that brings out the color of his eyes, a leather vest and boots that are passable for the ‘cowboy’ thing. No hat because he isn’t _that_ committed to wearing a costume, but he’s dressed enough that he gets into the party without any arguments. He’s already caught a few women checking him out, but there hasn’t been anyone yet that’s really caught his interest. The masks that they’re forced to wear don’t help, since he can’t really see what anyone clearly looks like, but he hasn’t given up yet. He just got here.  
  
After half an hour, he’s got several offers, but he still hasn’t really found anyone that interests him. Since women aren’t doing it, he starts to check out the men. Jim prefers women, but he’s had sex with a couple of guys, and, in the end, pleasure is pleasure. Doesn’t really matter whose mouth or hand it is. The tough part about going for a man is finding one who might be into it, since not everyone’s sexuality is as fluid as his own. The chances are higher with women, obviously, and he likes good odds. He also likes a challenge, though, so he approaches tonight in that way. It’ll at least liven up this party some.  
  
It takes another half hour for him to realize that opening up his focus to include men isn’t helping. There are some attractive people around, but they’re either too easy or don’t really do it for him. He wishes there _was_ alcohol because it might make this more tolerable. He can always leave, but now it’s becomes a test, of sorts. There has to be someone at this damn party that he wants to fuck. If he doesn’t find someone soon, he’ll probably reevaluate one of the easier women.  
  
Jim leaves the room and steps out onto the balcony. He needs some fresh air and a break from the heavy floral perfume that the older woman dressed in something skimpy that definitely isn’t age appropriate had bathed in. She had certainly been eager, but he hadn’t returned her feelings, at all. He isn’t hiding, because Jim Kirk doesn’t hide from groping women, but it’s nice to get away from the party. When his eyes adjust to the lower light, he realizes that he isn’t the only one who decided to get some air.  
  
There’s someone leaning against the rail, looking out across the grounds. A man, he can tell, by the broad shoulders and firm ass. As he looks, he feels his dick begin to stir restlessly. It _is_ a nice ass, but it usually takes a lot more than that to attract him. The narrow hips and shoulders are pretty damn enticing, too. He slowly smiles and turns towards the guy so he can lean back against the wall. “Evening,” he says. He’s curious for the guy to turn around, to see if this is the right choice for the night or not.  
  
The man straightens up, and Jim can see thick, dark hair that’s a little longer than the regulation cut so many of the male cadets, including himself, tend to have. He turns slightly towards Jim, his mask covering most of his face. “Evenin’,” he drawls in a low voice that is pretty damn sexy.  
  
“Having fun?” Jim isn’t at his best tonight, obviously. He’s spent over an hour looking for someone who turns him on enough for him to make a move and seems to have found him hiding on the balcony. The ‘him’ part could be problematic, since this man reeks of masculinity and power in a way that doesn’t necessarily scream ‘willing to suck cock’.  
  
“I’m here because my advisor forced me,” the guy says in a grumpy tone that really shouldn’t make Jim’s cock twitch. “I hate shit like this.”  
  
“Same here. It was strongly suggested that I attend,” he says, attempting to imitate his advisor. The guy laughs, a rumbling sound that makes Jim smile.  
  
“Sounds like we have the same advisor.” The guy turns more fully towards him, leaning a hip against the railing. “Happens to be a sponsor of the Xenolinguistic Club.”  
  
“Ah. So that’s why.” Jim looks the guy over slowly, deliberately letting his gaze linger on his crotch before moving on up his body. He’s dressed like a pirate, which is appropriate because he has that look to him. Rebellious and dangerous. When Jim sees the guy’s full lips curve into a slight smirk, he adds wicked to the shared pirate characteristics. “I’m Jim.”  
  
“Are you, cowboy?” The man isn’t flirting. But, then again, he isn’t _not_ flirting, so there’s still a chance that Jim can pursue this.  
  
“Traditionally, this is when you tell me your name,” he says, licking his bottom lip slowly.  
  
“I’ve been told to never give my name to strangers.” The guy’s lips curve into a smile as he studies Jim in a way that’s disconcerting. His eyes are green. No, brown. Hazel, Jim decides as he stares at them behind the mask. It’s hard to tell in the faint light, but he’s pretty sure he’s right.  
  
“Have you?” He pushes himself off the wall and walks closer to the man. Stalks him in a way that he hasn’t really had to in years because he usually doesn’t make much of an effort when it comes to sex. Too many willing volunteers to warm his cock to waste time seducing someone playing hard to get. This game promises a sweet reward, though, so it’s worth making an exception. Those lips are just too damn tempting. “I’m not a stranger, though. I already told you my name.”  
  
“You could be lying.” A dark brow raises above the curve of the mask as a pink tongue wets his full upper lip. Damn, that mouth is giving Jim all sorts of ideas. He steps closer and watches the guy for any sign that he’s uninterested. Instead, he senses curiosity and hesitation. Could be a straight boy wanting to play, not that Jim really cares so long as he consents in the end.  
  
“I’m not lying,” he tells him. He reaches out and lightly touches a silver pin that’s on the guy’s white shirt. “Skull and crossbones, huh? Sexy.”  
  
“Pirate,” the guy says dryly. “Fits the theme. Nice boots, cowboy.”  
  
“Sexy?” he asks as he moves his fingers from the pin towards the open vee of the guy’s white shirt. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”  
  
“Does that work on everyone else?” The man tilts his head slightly. “Bet many can’t resist those big blue eyes. I can, though.”  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Jim murmurs, feeling more confident because the guy hasn’t pulled back. If anything, he looks more intense and curious than before. Curiosity is something that Jim can handle. One night, no strings. Perfect for a curious man who’s never had cock before or for a man who usually prefers girls, like himself. He touches bare skin and watches the man swallow, feelings it beneath his fingertips. He strokes the warm flesh, feeling wisps of hair when his fingers trail down the vee. “If you won’t tell me your name, I’ll have to call you something.”  
  
“You don’t have to call me anything,” he says huskily. He clears his throat and licks his lips again as he turns to look over the balcony. His profile is also attractive, Jim notices. Strong jaw, good cheekbones, even his damn nose is cute. Who is he and why hasn’t Jim met him before now? Two months and this guy has been hiding on campus somewhere.  
  
“Bones,” he decides, glancing down at the pin and smiling as he moves his fingers along warm, bare skin. “Appropriate for a wicked pirate.” He strokes the man’s neck and steps closer. “Are you dangerous, Bones?”  
  
“I think you’re the depraved one,” the man—Bones, as Jim’s decided to call him tonight--says. “Not a cowboy at all, are ya? You’re really a sinful outlaw.” Damn, the way he says sinful makes Jim’s cock twitch.  
  
“Maybe I am.” He smirks as he moves his hand higher, touching Bones’ jaw. It’s a good name, even if he’d prefer hearing the real one. He needs to shave, but the stubble feels good beneath Jim’s fingers. “Are you tempted by me, Pirate?”  
  
He turns his head back to focus on Jim. “You’re dangerous,” he growls softly. Jim isn’t sure which of them moves first, but their lips meet and it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except the rush of arousal he feels as their teeth clash and their tongues seek each other out. This isn’t just kissing. This is a struggle for dominance, and neither of them wants to lose. This is what he’s been looking for, why the easy choices didn’t interest him.  
  
Jim moves his fingers into that thick hair and presses closer, trying to wrestle control of the kiss even as he feels a hand on the back of his neck pulling him forward. The sounds from the party inside are audible through the thin glass doors separating the balcony from the interior, and that actually turns Jim on even more. Anyone could decide to get some air and find them, could catch them. He moans as he reaches down and strokes his fingers over the bulge in Bones’ pants, squeezing as he pushes him back, against the wall of the building.  
  
“You ever do this before?” He’s panting when the kiss breaks, rubbing himself against a firm thigh.  
  
“Sex?” He licks Jim’s neck, scraping his teeth against his pulse point.  
  
“With a man.” Jim whimpers when he feels the man nibbling on him.  
  
“Does it matter?” A hand squeezes Jim’s ass, and he decides that it isn’t important at all. If the guy’s never been with a man, he’s definitely a quick learner.  
  
“No.” He reaches down with both hands to unfasten the form fitting black pants that Bones is wearing and shoves them down. “I’m going to make you come. Damn, you’re so hard,” he murmurs as he slides his hand beneath the elastic waist of his boxers and touches his dick. He’s thick, feels about the same length as Jim, and his cock is throbbing in Jim’s hand as he begins to stroke him.  
  
“You talk too much,” he grumbles, bucking into Jim’s hand. “Why don’t you find a better use for your mouth, cowboy?”  
  
Jim pulls back and smirks. “Tell me what you want, Bones.”  
  
It must be the wrong to say because Jim can see a nerve in his cheek twitching beneath the mask. He glances over Jim’s shoulder, towards the door to the party. “Shouldn’t be doing this,” he whispers, licking his bottom lip and closing his eyes. “Fuck, what am I doing?”  
  
“No doubts,” Jim says before he kisses those tempting lips. He starts stroking Bones’ cock, distracting him from whatever worries he’s starting to feel. This is too good for it to end before it barely even begins. He kneels down and licks, glancing up to see Bones staring down at him. The mask covers a good portion of his face, but his eyes are still visible, and the intensity in them is really arousing.  
  
“Use your mouth,” he murmurs. “Wrap those pretty lips around me and suck me, Jim.”  
  
“Say it again. Use my name,” he demands quietly before he begins to suck. He sucks harder when he hears his name repeated again and again, a low drawl that becomes a growl as he licks and sucks and lets Bones fuck his mouth. At first, he has to do all the work, which makes him wonder if Bones actually doesn’t have experience with a man. Still, he has to have had blow jobs before. If not, that’s a fucking tragedy because his cock is amazing. A little thick, but Jim can handle it.  
  
When Bones begins to move, it gets better. Jim focuses on making him come, sucking and licking, taking more into his mouth as he listens to the cursing and repetition of his name. He wonders when Bones last had sex because he’s already making noises and bucking his hips. He comes fast, grunting as Jim pulls back and keeps stroking him. He leans forward to catch some of the semen on his tongue, letting the rest spill on the stone floor of the balcony.  
  
After Bones’ cock softens, Jim lets go and stands up. He licks his lips and presses his erection against the man’s thigh. “You taste good,” he says, rocking his hips as he tries to get friction. “Did you like fucking my mouth, Bones? Bet you wanna fuck my ass, don’t you? Maybe later, if you’re a good boy.”  
  
“Damn it.” He kisses Jim, sucking his tongue as he grips his ass and pulls him against him. Jim rides his thigh, needing more because it’s not enough no matter how hard he is. He shifts, trying to get better friction, gasping when he feels Bones’ hand squeezing him through the worn denim of his jeans. “That feel good? Want more?”  
  
“Touch me,” he demands, refusing to beg or say please. He feels the glass behind him before he even realizes that they’re moving. The sounds from the party are louder, and he shudders at the knowledge that someone could move the curtain and see them now. Bones is sucking on his neck but still isn’t touching him the way he wants.  
  
“Maybe I’ll leave you like this,” he says. “That’s what a pirate would do to a dirty outlaw like you. Leave you gasping and desperate.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Jim says hesitantly, rocking forward into his palm. He doesn’t know who this pirate is, doesn’t know if he’d just walk away or not, but he doesn’t seem like that type.  
  
“Wouldn’t I? How do you know, Outlaw? You don’t even know my name.” Bones scrapes his teeth against his neck and thrusts his hand into Jim’s pants. “Say please and I might let you come.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jim licks his lips and rocks against him, fucking his hand as he stares at the sky above them. He whines when he comes, spilling in his pants for the first time since he was an inexperienced teenager. His face is flushed, he can feel the warmth in his cheeks, and he’s trying to catch his breath when Bones kisses him again. He grips his shoulders as he trembles, not sure if his knees are going to keep holding him up.  
  
Bones steps back finally and pulls up his boxers and pants. The pin on his shirt falls to the ground as he’s fixing himself up, and Jim leans down to pick it up. When he straightens up, Bones is gone. He curls his fingers around the pin and stares at the empty balcony. What the hell? He just left? Jim doesn’t even know his name. He frowns and tries to clean himself up, but it’s basically a lost cause. He came in his damn pants, after all. He untucks his shirt to try to cover his damp crotch and then reenters the party. He looks for the pirate everywhere, but he’s gone or hiding somewhere.  
  
It doesn’t matter. It was fun, but Jim doesn’t do repeat performances anyway. He wanted to come, and he did. Mission accomplished. Sure, he’d like to know _who_ got him off, but it isn’t like he hasn’t had one night stands in the past without knowing real names. He drags his thumb over the skull and crossbones pin in his hand and leaves the party. He’ll go back to the dorm and change, maybe go out for a beer.  
  


*********************

  
  
A few days after the Halloween party, Jim is still carrying the pin around. It’s ridiculous, but he can’t stop obsessing over the pirate. Not lusting, really, even though he’d have liked to do more that night. Mostly, the fact that he just walked away. Jim’s usually the one who walks away, so it’s frustrating to be the one left without a backward glance. Unfortunately, he can’t find him. He’s been studying every cadet with dark hair and even the instructors, but it’s like Bones just vanished. If not for the pin, Jim would really wonder if he hadn’t just imagined him.  
  
When Jim enters the student dining hall for lunch, he does a quick scan of the tables. He starts to go to the line when he frowns and looks back at one of the tables. There’s a man sitting there reading a PADD. Dark hair, broad shoulders, but it’s his lips that Jim focuses on. He knows those lips. He reaches into his pocket and strokes the pin as he stares at the table, wanting to make sure before he does anything stupid. When the man finally looks up to see the chronometer, Jim _knows_.  
  
The eyes, the jaw, all of it is right. It’s Bones. It takes him a minute to realize that it’s also the guy from the shuttle, the one who puked on him during the trip from Iowa. Damn, he cleans up well. A slightly deranged doctor who’s dealing with a divorce, he recalls, which might explain some of the hesitation that night. Jim considers just leaving it, just going to get his food and being content now that the puzzle is solved, but, well, that’s not really his style. Besides, he wants to gloat at finding him, since he seemed so sure that he wouldn’t.  
  
He walks over to the table and sits down, smiling smugly when Bones glances up. He watches his eyes--definitely hazel now that he’s seeing them in good lighting--widen momentarily before he frowns, which means that he must have known who Jim was or figured it out since. He removes the pin from his pocket and slides it across the table. “You forgot something, Bones,” he says, leaning back in his chair. He licks his lips and tilts his head to the side so he can study him. “Or should I call you McCoy? That’s your name, isn’t it?”  
  
“That’s not mine,” McCoy denies, but Jim knows he’s lying. He keeps staring until McCoy purses those pretty lips and seems to realize that Jim’s too stubborn to go away. “What do you want?”  
  
“You,” Jim says before he can stop himself. He shifts slightly but doesn’t look away. “For now, though, how about some lunch.” He leans forward and smiles. “I’m Jim Kirk, nice to meet you.”  
  
McCoy glances at the table and frowns before he looks up again. “Doctor Leonard McCoy.”  
  
Jim isn’t sure what to expect, so he’s relieved when McCoy actually plays along. He isn’t sure what’s going to come from this, but he’s going to have fun finding out. He smirks at McCoy. “Leonard, huh? I think I’ll call you Bones.”  
  
End


End file.
